As a technology with a wide prospect for LTE-Advanced at present, Coordinated Multiple Point (hereafter referred to as CoMP) transmission technology requires a highly efficient wireless resource managing method to arrange allocation of various wireless resources efficiently and properly. Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (hereafter referred to as OFDM) technology, by using orthogonal modulated signal, provides higher spectrum efficiency, is robust to frequency selective fading and becomes one kind of important application technology in the broadband wireless communication system in future.
For new challenges are brought to resource allocation by OFDM CoMp-JP system; conventional way of resource allocation can't meet the needs of the new system. On one hand, due to joint transmission of multiple transmission points, allocation dimension of sub-channels and power is increased over carrier of a given user; therefore, compared with conventional multiple antenna technology, multiple OFDM sub-channels from different transmission points to a same user are different in path loss, shadowing fading and fast fading. On the other hand, each coordinated transmission point is restrained by maximum transmission power.
Coordinated technology will be one kind of key technology for 4G network in future. In multiple points of CoMp technology research, it is necessary to propose a method for allocating downlink transmission power for CoMP environment, which approaches Shannon information capacity as possible, to solve the problem described above.